


Goodbye Stacey

by Summer Rain (Zeram)



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Episode Related, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 06:04:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeram/pseuds/Summer%20Rain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A missing scene from the episode Sleeping Beauty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye Stacey

this story (if you can call it that) is completely and totally rated G (yes I'm back to my old ways (g) limited edition story, may not even appear on my web page, who knows? :-) 

disclaimer:Jim, Blair and Stacey belong to Pet Fly Productions not to me. No money has exchanged hands for this story. 

## Goodbye Stacey

(missing scene from Sleeping Beauty)  
by Summer Rain  


Blair turned away from watching the plane take off and walked slowly back towards the truck. He had alot to think about. He smiled to himself. Stacey was amazing, she may have been confused about her own feelings but she was very perceptive. 

They had checked her bags in and were just waiting there silently when all of a sudden she said something that startled Blair because of it's directness. 

"You love him" 

"What? What are you talking about?" Blair stammered. 

"You love Jim" she said smiling at him. The child in her delighting at discovering a secret. 

He didn't know what to say to that. He could try to deny it of course but he could tell by the expression on her face that she would see right through that. He looked away from her gaze. 

She put a hand on his arm. "I think he loves you too." 

He nearly laughed out loud at that "No, no he doesn't" 

"Have you ever asked him?" 

"No way!" Blair said shaking his head furiously. 

She looked at him for a moment and then turned startled by the boarding call for her flight. She began to walk forward but then turned back around to give Blair a hug. 

"Blair, my parents died. I wish I had them here to tell them I love them. Don't wait until it's too late to say how you feel" she said pulling back to look into his eyes. 

When Blair did not say anything she cupped his face with her hands "Promise me" she said forcefully only satisfied when Blair gave a reluctant nod. She let him go, smiling and walked away to board the plane with her teddy bear Bowser tucked under one arm. 

Blair was bought back to the present when he reached the truck. He climbed inside and spent the next couple of hours driving around trying to gain enough courage to do what had to be done. 

He finally reached the loft and opened the door slowly his heartbeat increasing over what he was about to do. He could only hope that Stacey was right about Jim loving him back and if she wasn't, that Jim would at least let them continue to be friends. Of all the things that worried him, it was the thought that he could lose Jim forever that worried him the most. 

He shut the door behind him and turned around to see Jim sitting at the table trying to finish the book he had been reading before Stacey stumbled into their lives. Blair had never realized how beautiful someone could look just sitting down reading. 

Jim heard Blair's heartbeat getting faster he looked up to see Blair standing in front of the door staring at him. 

"Blair? What's wrong?" he said, concerned. He watched as Blair's mouth opened and closed several times before Blair finally crossed the room to stand on the opposite side of the table. Jim put the book down and gave his full attention to Blair. 

*I can do this* Blair thought. He sat down across from Jim staring down at Jim's hands for a moment before his eyes swept up to meet Jim's gaze. 

"Jim, we need to talk"  
  


* * *

Email the author with comments.  
Use your browser's back feature to return to your story selections or start a [new search](http://b-b-t.mit.edu/SXF/cgi-bin/senslash/storysearch.cgi).


End file.
